


Eli the brave (Idiot)

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [21]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst, Children, Danger, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Friendship, Future, Gen, Implied Violence, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Teenagers, Travel, bad memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.</p><p>Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eli the brave (Idiot)

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #21 **

Warning: None

Ages: Eli - 17, Kai - 18 

  


  


"You're an _idiot_. A complete- I mean, what were you thinking? How did throwing yourself in front of someone flinging Darkness strike you as a good idea? You could've been killed!"

Kai's rant finally began to slip into Eli's awareness, and he glanced up from his book, watching his friend pace in front of the bed.

"But I wasn't. 'Sides, it's what friends do, right? Help each other?"

"Sure, when they _need_ it. What part of 'I can handle him myself' didn't you _get_?"

Eli snorted, turning a page as his gaze lowered to the book again. 

"You were doing okay, but you didn't see that last attack coming so I pushed you out of the way." Another calm page turn. "It all worked out."

Kai groaned, sinking down onto the foot of the bed.

"Eli, for Light's sake-"

The brunette looked up again and grinned. 'Jem had taken great care of him when it'd happened, and after Mabry had tended to him at home, he'd been fine. Well, _almost_ fine. He was still a little weak and he'd probably have a small scar on his side, but he didn't see why Kai had to make such a big deal out of this.

"You oughta be nicer to me, I bled for you."

"I didn't ask you to! I've got enough blood on my hands, I don't need yours!"

Frowning, Eli lay the book across his lap. Okay, so maybe he _did_ see why Kai was freaking out.

"...I'm not gonna apologize for doing what I felt was right, Kai. You're my friend, and I wasn't gonna let anything happen to you. Would've done it for any of the others, too. Bad timing doesn't make it anyone's fault."

Kai glared at him, snatching the book off the blanket to close it before tossing it onto the desk a few feet away.

"Stupid Refugee heroics. I didn't enjoy explaining that mess to your parents. I thought your dad was going to kill me."

Eli's only response to the kidnapping of his book was a slight raspberry. "Shouldn't you be more afraid aunt Ray's gonna seek vengeance on my behalf?"

Sighing, Kai ran his fingers back through his hair, staring out the window.

"Probably. But at least you're healing up well. I'd be more worried about her if you weren't." Still watching the leaves outside, he continued. "I think you ought to be working on your best puppy face instead of reading. She's going to be dropping by before dinner to check on you again."

A small whine escaped Eli as he sank into his pillows before pulling the blanket over his head. 

"Puppy faces don't work on her, they never have." He heard Kai's muffled snicker and dropped the blanket to scowl at him. "It's not funny, it's a serious issue! Do you know how much I _haven't_ been able to get away with 'cause of that?"

Smirking now, the older boy shook his head. "Try anyway. You never know." Getting to his feet, he moved to the head of the bed, tousling Eli's hair.

"Take a nap, Epic Mage. Maybe if you're adorably passed out when she gets here, she'll let the lecture slide."

As if the word 'nap' had been a trigger, Eli yawned, shifting enough to lie down comfortably.

"Doubt it. See you later."

"Yeah...thanks, Eli."

Smiling faintly, he let himself drift off.


End file.
